Faith and Facing Fears
by RavenDove
Summary: Sam gets a leason in faith from a CG artist turned tourist when they are both taken hostage in a dinner.
1. Blessing For The Sick

It's been a very long time since I've posted anything. I've had to deal with: a hard pregnancy, a premature infant, recurring illness, a dead server, and software problems. I have a few stories in unreadable files that I wanted to post but you'll just have to wait for my Husband to fix the files. (Which may take until exactly two weeks from never.)

This is my first West Wing story. I'm posting a chapter at a time as they are written. The last time I tried this it didn't last past chapter three. (I'm not counting my self insert, which was taken over in outline by other people.) I'm hoping that response and the fact that I have a full outline will help me tell the whole story. In short, If you want more, you will have to bug me for it.

---

Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

---

West Wing is the property of NBC

This story however is mine

---

Faith and Facing Fears: by Lyda Mae Huff

Chapter One: Blessing For The Sick

---

9:54 p.m. Tuesday Night

---

Samuel Seaborne stood outside the intensive care unit looking in. He had only met Tesa Swensen this morning but after the way the day had gone, Sam needed to know she would be alright. The White House staffer watched though the window as a male nurse injected medication into her IV and checked the breathing tube in her throat one more time.

Sam looked down at his shirt and assessed the cut in the blood stained side for the first time. The wound had been barely bad enough to need stitches.

Tesa on the other hand had not faired so well. Their captors had given her a near fatal dose of pepper spray. To anyone else it would have just been immobilizing and painful. To her it was anaphylactic shock in a spray can.

The nurse came out of the room where Tesa lay. "She's asking for you Mr. Seaborne."

"Is she going to be alright?" Sam asked.

"That EpiPen she was carrying saved her life." the nurse said. "If you hadn't used that when you did, she wouldn't have made it to the hospital. But she's still suffering bronchospasms and mucosal edema so she has to stay intubated until the swelling in her throat goes down. Plus she's developed an arrhythmia. They won't be able to stabilize the bones in her leg until she recovers from the anaphylaxis, but she has a really good chance as long as we keep the steroids, antihistamines and anti-inflammants in her system."

Sam shook his head only half understanding. "May I go in?"

The nurse nodded back, "Yes Mr. Seaborne."

Sam made his way past the nurse and through the door to Tesa's bedside. He looked down at her face and saw the features that he considered delicate now half hidden by red blotchy hives. The hives were worst around her eyes which were now almost swollen shut, but there was still a hint of grayed-apple-green peeking out. There was still a spark of her powerful soul in view.

He took her left hand in his right and spoke softly. "I called the mission like you asked. The Elders will be here as soon as possible." An alarm beeped and Sam looked up to see that Tesa's oxygen saturation had dropped below seventy percent. It stayed there for a minute but then slowly rose back to eighty-seven percent.

Tesa lifted her right hand and made the ASL sign for "Thank You" then she spelled out a question "And David?"

Sam was never more glad for his association with Joey Lucas then right now. "They put Capt. Swensen on a transport out of Hill Field about forty minutes ago. He'll be here soon Tesa," he paused a moment, "that's a promise."

"You keep Promise?" she spelled. Her oxygen levels dropped too low and the alarm briefly sounded again.

"I don't make promises I can't keep Tesa." Sam said.

"O.K."

There was a knock at the door. Two men in white shirts with dark ties and dark dress pants entered. Each one carried what looked like an overly thick Bible and sported a black name tag with white writing. Sam read the first one's name tag. 'Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints; Elder Sorenson.'

"You must be the Elders." said Sam. "I'm Sam Seaborne, and this is Tesa

Swensen" he gestured to Tesa.

Elder Sorenson nodded, "I'm Elder Sorenson, and this is my companion Elder Urkorvski."

Urkorvski nodded and said, "Hello Brother Seaborne" in a very thick Ukrainian accent.

"No, I'm not a member of your faith." said Sam.

"But would you like to be?" Urkorvski asked.

The alarm on Tesa's oxygen monitor sounded a third time and continued even longer.

"We can talk about conversion to Mr. Seaborne after we give Sister Swensen a blessing Michae." said Elder Sorenson as the alarm grew silent.

"You are right Micha." said Urkorvski.

The two missionaries moved to the head of Tesa's bed, one on either side. "Which one of us should anoint?" asked Urkorvski.

Tesa gestured to Urkorvski and spelled out, "Bless." with her right hand.

The missionaries looked at Tesa and then to Sam, not understanding.

"She said, 'You bless'." Sam said pointing to Urkorvski.

"Then I should anoint." said Sorenson. "Do you know her full name?" he asked Sam.

Sam shook his head, "I don't."

Tesa raised her hand again and began to spell.

"Z?" Sam questioned.

Tesa made the affirmative gesture, and the oxymeter sounded again. She took a moment to calm herself and began to spell again.

"Z, I, O, N, A." said Sam.

"Ziona." said Sorenson.

Tesa made the affirmative gesture, then continued.

"T, E, R, E, A, S, A. Tereasa." said Sam. "B, A, L, L, A. Balla. S, W, E, N... Swensen." he finished. "Ziona Tereasa Balla Swensen."

Tesa gesture the affirmative and said "Thank You." again. The oxymeter beeped a fifth time.

"If you would please fold your arms and bow your head." Sorenson said to Sam as he lifted a small bottle of oil.

Sam did as he was told and listened as the missionaries in turn Stated Tesa's full name and invoked the power of a priesthood that Sam had never heard of before and was not sure how to pronounce. Urkorvski said a blessing that Sam only half understood through his accent. Then he heard both men say "Amen" and found himself inclined to say the same.

"Amen," said Sam, then he opened his eyes and looked up at the oxymeter to see that Tesa's oxygen levels had risen to ninety-two percent and remained steady. She looked somehow more peaceful too. It was just like she had told him earlier, when they were still hostages. 'Faith has all the power that you give it.'

---


	2. The Morning Before

Sorry I've taken so long to get back to this one, but as usual I've bitten off more than I can chew. Hope you like it.

---

Faith & Facing Fears

by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

Chapter Two: The Morning Before

---

8:00 a.m. Tuesday Morning

---

Donna Moss walked through the maze of offices that was The West Wing. Her boss Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman had sent her to deliver some files to the office of Chief of Communications Toby Zeigler.

She found Toby in his office with his jacket draped over the back of his chair. His hand was poised above a blank legal pad and there were many crumpled sheets of yellow paper in or near the wastebasket. He looked up from his lost train of thought. "I've got nothing." he said.

"What's the problem?" Donna Asked.

"Sam needs subjects for remarks on the Utah trip, but Mormons are a tough crowd." Toby said with a sigh.

"What's so tough about Mormons?" Donna asked.

Toby stood up and stretch as he reached for the files in Donna'a hand. "Everyone knows that voting Democrat is grounds for excommunication from the Mormon Church."

Donna shook her head, "I doubt it's really that bad." She looked at the wall that separated Toby's office to Sam's. "Where is Sam anyway?"

"He had a doctor's appointment this morning."

Donna thought a moment and bit her lip. "I'm pretty sure Josh will want to speak to him when he gets in."

Toby opened the first file of the stack he'd been given and began reading. "He should be in by ten."

Donna nodded and turned to leave.

---

8:47 a.m. Tuesday Morning

---

Sam walked into the dinner took one look around and almost turned around to walk right back out again. It was a grease pit, and after what his doctor had just told him about his cholesterol level, eating here looked like a bad idea.

The thing that stopped him from following that impulse was the simple fact that he probably wouldn't be able to find anything better in the time he had. He'd skipped breakfast in order to make his appointment on time only to be kept in the waiting room for nearly an hour. His stomach was more empty than a women's rights rally in Qumar.

He took a seat at the counter near the register and a young red headed waitress in an old style pink uniform dress handed him a menu. He looked at her name tag as he opened the well used menu. "Bindy?" he asked.

"It's from Australia." she said with an unfamiliar, but defiantly American accent. "My mother thought it sounded exotic, but it just means girl in Aborigine."

"What name would you have chosen?" Sam asked. "If you don't think it's to forward to ask."

"Kait." she answered.

"Kate isn't exactly an original name either." he said.

"Not Kate, K, A, T, E, Kait. K, A, I, T." she said as she placed a glass of water in front of Sam.

Sam shook his head and looked at the menu. "I'm sorry I asked."

Bindy grabbed a pot of coffee and headed to give police officer at the other end of the counter a refill.

The counter had a forty-five degree bend and Sam had a good view of the police officer, who was an older man with thinning salt and pepper hair. Sam thought he must have just come off shift because his uniform was rumpled. the officer was in the middle of a conversation with an even older gentlemen in the seat next to him that was leaning against the back wall.

There was a pimple faced waiter in black slacks and a shirt the same institution pink that Bindy wore. He was placing an order in front of two dark haired women and a little girl about five years old who sat at one of the front booths.

Two booths farther away from Sam was a blond woman with a lap top, a camera and a half eaten bagel. She was searching through a stack of compact flash cards. When she found the right one she inserted it into the reader and continued eating her bagel.

Sam looked back down at the menu and cringed. When Bindy came back he ordered a short stack without butter or bacon, orange juice and coffee.

---


End file.
